Shokugeki no Soma Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style of the Shokugeki no Soma Wiki.. Manual of Style There are five different types of pages on the SnS Wiki: Character, Dishes, Arc, Chapter and Episode pages. These require certain formatting for each type and have unique rules for edits. Character pages These pages require to be written in past tense and specific events relevant to that character. Ergo do not put info about Sōma’s first shokugeki on Ryō Kurokiba’s page. If talking about Megumi assisting Sōma during his first shokugeki, just talk about the event from Megumi's perspective, not Sōma's. These pages require short, concise, and relevant info to that character and that character only. *Sub-categorize the character pages into order like this if any: Appearance, Personality, History, Plot, Cooking Style, Dishes, Clubs, Cooking Duel Records, Trivia, References and lastly Navigation. If a certain category do not apply to a specific character such Cooking Style and Dishes for characters such as Yūya Tomita and Aki Koganei, do not use them as they are not necessary *The series from time to time makes pop culture references to other series. Some are very blatant while others are open to interpretation. For Trivia, please avoid adding information that is, at most, a speculated reference, such as: "In chapter 22 as the Shokugeki began, Fuyumi sat in her chair similar to L from Death Note." Unless it can be 100% confirmed either by the Author, Illustrator, or in another official Shokugeki no Soma source, do not list them on a character page. Dish pages This is one of the most unrestricted pages as the description can be as artistic as needed. However, do not go overboard and make an overly poetic description. It can be fancy, but not extravagantly overdone. Everything else needs to be accurate to the manga, so ingredients and cooking process if needed. Also if possible, add real life info about the dishes. These will improve the quality of the pages immensely. Sometimes you may know something about a dish that no one else on this wiki would know! Arc pages These are the retelling of entire chapter arcs. These need to be written in past tense and detailed from a third person perspective from EVERY character involved. In other words, make sure that all characters of importance are accounted for. For the most part, this is one of the most difficult, but it still needs help. *All characters introduced are to be listed in the Arc in which they debut in the official manga. Several characters are revealed earlier in the anime and must be documented on these arc pages in italics should that occur. *A Short Summary is compiled on each Arc page to create a quick summary/timeline of the events that occur during said arc. These are short, one sentence summaries of the MAJOR events that occur. Chapter pages These require to be written in present tense and summaries that require more analysis than any other category. You must summarize in detail about each chapter, but shortness and conciseness is not needed. However do not overly analyze because 19 pages of Manga should not equate to a college paper. The articles itself go under this order: Plot Summary, Characters in Order of Appearance, Featured Dishes, Featured Shokugeki, Trivia and lastly Navigation. Episode pages These pages are akin to chapter pages, except that the content narrates about the anime. The articles should have an order of: Plot Summary, Characters in Order of Appearance, Featured Dishes, Featured Cooking Duels, Manga and Anime Differences, Trivia and the Navigation. *Like Character pages, if a certain category does not have any content, mainly Featured Dishes and Featured Duels, you are not obligated to add them to either of the above. Category:Policy